


Just Another Collection of Smut

by Qusinbee



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 11:41:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14043501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qusinbee/pseuds/Qusinbee
Summary: Various smut drabbles I posted on Tumblr, I'm only trying to post up all the stories I wrote to AO3.





	Just Another Collection of Smut

**Author's Note:**

> I had a request for Blindspot AU, it was an art request but I ended up doing art with a story because... you really couldn't tell Adrien was blind. BUT then I deleted the art because I didn't like it so it ended up just being a drabble. This is a revise of that drabble, all the errors that I made the first time around have been fixed.

Marinette? Adrien called, nervously shifting in place.

"It's okay Adrien" she assured him, fingers interlocking with his own. "I'm right here"

Squeezing her hand, he nodded in acknowledgment, her hands brushed against his trying to ease his worries. "What's wrong?"

He chuckled dryly at her questions. "Nothing princess"

"Adrien" she tried again, chiding him for not telling her.

"I can't see you Marinette," he uttered defeated "how will I be able to properly worship you. To admire your lovely skin and loss myself in your eyes."

"Oh, Adrien." She murmured, unlacing her fingers from his own. 

His face fell, had finally realized how useless he was. Clamping down on his disappointment, he jumped as her hands found their way under his shirt. Fingers trailed up and down his side, leaving a path of heat as they went. He gulped, mouth dry at her attentive attention. 

He bite back a whine when her hands finally stopped, his skin flushed and needy. Grasping the edge of his shirt she tugged in a silent request and he concedes pulling off his shirt. He froze at the sound of her own clothes being removed. Humming, she reached back to him, fingers dipping down into his pants.

"Marinette?" He asked, voice cracking, uncertainty reminded him of his missing sight.

"Adrien" She purred, pausing her hands moved back, hovering over his skin. "We can stop if you want."

"No, I-I want this"

"Are you sure?" Her hands made no move to continue. Pushing away his insecurities, he unzipped and pushed off his remaining clothes.

She grasped his hand tugging him along with her as she moved. The bed creaked as she settled down, drawing him in he found himself between her thighs, bare skin flushed against his. She was naked. He shivered stomach fluttering at the sensation.

"I-I means you-" his voice cracked licking his lips, he tried again "what are we doing"

"Oh Chaton" her words came out as a whisper, she leaned towards him, her breast brushing against his skin, making him hyperaware of her presence, kissing the skin above his heart she finally spoke. "I'm going to show you how to worship me. Then you're going to fuck me and we're going to cuddle after."

"Oh!" She squeaked surprised as his arousal made itself noticed smugly wedge between her thighs.


End file.
